Goodnight - Gohan and Videl
by azala23
Summary: Set a week after the defeat of Kid Buu. Videl and Gohan want to take their relationship to the next level. But will they ever get alone time with Goten and Trunks getting in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Stars crawled across the night sky as the sun dipped behind the horizon. Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks were training in the backyard of Goku and Chi-Chi's house. The four were full of energy after their fight with Buu a week ago. Their nerves were still unsettled from the trauma, and the best way to get their feelings out was by training with one another. Videl was especially shaken, but took solace in the fact that she knew that the nightmare was over. She mainly was present just because she found it difficult to stay away from Gohan nowadays. She watched as Trunks kicked At Gohan's face, but he quickly blocked it with his arm. No matter how many blows Trunks landed on him, Gohan never attacked back, he only blocked. It was clear he was letting the younger half-Saiyans get their pent up aggression out on him. He was a wonderful big brother...to both of the boys.

Finally, Goten's little fist came flying at Videl's face. She dodged it quickly, a bead of sweat dripping from her brow.

"Wake up, Videl! We're not done sparring, yet!" Goten smirked. Videl was visibly tired as they had been going at it for hours. Gohan peeked over at her and smiled.

"Hey, guys, let's take a little break, shall we?" Gohan caught Trunks's ankle and held him upside down. "Why don't you guys go check on dinner?"

Trunks squirmed for a moment until Gohan let him go and Goten shot Trunks a "look". No one quite understood the two boys perfectly...it was almost as if they could read each other's thoughts at times, communicating only with a glance. Their friendship was nothing short of adorable.

The two nodded at each other swiftly before running in the house. Gohan and Videl made eye contact and she felt her stomach turn in knots.

"Thanks, Gohan...I'm getting pretty tired out here. It's so hard to keep up with-oof!" She began approaching Gohan but managed to trip over her own feet in the process. For being a great martial artist, she sometimes could also be a total klutz. Especially when she was tired.

Her body collapsed onto his, her face burying in his sculpted chest. She felt his arms grab her shoulders attempting to steady her fall. She lifted her head up from his chest and looked into his dark, innocent eyes.

"Are you alright?" He smiled down at her. She could feel the blush rush to her face. Suddenly, he looked up at the stars above and then back down to her.

"Hey...you wanna go star gazing?" He beamed. But before she could answer, he slid an arm around her waist and jumped away from the view of his home by a few hundred feet. He figured someone was bound to be spying on them, and he desperately wanted some alone time with her.

"Wow, the stars sure are beautiful out here. You can't see anything like this from Satan City." Videl noted as Gohan gently sat her on the ground.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she stared up at the sky, the stars behind her outlining her perfect face. He placed his hand gingerly over hers, lacing their fingers together. Videl suddenly found herself fighting the urge to jump him right then and there. They had barely even kissed yet, but recently she was wrestling with the overwhelming desire for something more from him. He was so innocent. Was he ready for the next step that she wanted to take?

She couldn't stand it any longer. She needed to feel him against her. With all of her might, Videl attempted to knock him down and roll on top of him. He seemed shocked, but he did willingly lay his back on the ground. His eyes were wide as she ran her hand through his messy, black hair.

"V-Videl...what..." He swallowed hard.

"Shhh..." She pressed her index finger to his mouth, removing it only to replace it with the soft touch of her lips. He pressed against her and wrapped his arms around her trim waist. Soon, she licked his lips, begging for entrance into his mouth, which he granted. Her tongue darted around, swirling about as her hands began exploring his body. She pushed her hand down his abdomen, tugging at the waistband of his training clothes. She traced a finger along the inside, making his entire body stiffen. Feeling a bit out of control, Gohan slipped his hand up the back of her shirt, running his hand down her spine and into the back of her black shorts. She shivered, feeling heat rise up in her lower body. Was this going to be the right time for them? Were they about to take things to the next level?

"What are they doing?" A raspy voice suddenly called out.

The couple jumped with shock, immediately separating from one another.

"That's just normal couple stuff. I see my parents do it all the time." A second gruff, little voice chirped.

"Ewwww, gross, Trunks." The first voice spat.

"Trunks, Goten?! I thought you guys went to check on dinner?!" Gohan sat straight up, Videl collapsing to his side.

"We did. We were just coming back out to tell you it's ready when we sensed your Ki all the way over here." Goten shrugged innocently.

"Heh, if you needed alone time you coulda just asked." Trunks began giggling to himself. "We didn't mean to walk in on you being all kissy-kissy."

The two boys began making smooching noises and laughing uncontrollably. Gohan and Videl cringed from embarrassment. She buried her face in her hands trying to hide her blush.

"Please don't tell mom! You know she'll overreact!" Gohan pleaded.

They stopped giggling and gave each other another one of their signature looks, pondering what Gohan's punishment would be. They huddled together and began whispering. Gohan looked at Videl and rolled his eyes, aware that they were about to make him do something he really didn't want to do.

"Ok," Goten started, "We won't tell mom IF you promise to do whatever we say for three whole days!"

He knew this must have been Trunks's idea. He was the more conniving of the duo.

Gohan dropped his head in agreement, "Alright, deal. But only for three days!"

"As your first order of duty, you have to clean up all of Goten's toys!" Trunks snorted.

"Fine." Gohan rose to his feet, reaching a hand out to Videl to help her up. "We'll be right in. You guys go on ahead of us."

The boys laughed and flew off to the house, eager to plan what else was in store for their new slave.

"I'm so sorry, Videl. I really thought we were safe over here. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that." Gohan rubbed the back of his neck.

"You didn't embarrass me...I mean, yes, I'm embarrassed...but never of you." She smiled sweetly, placing a hand on his pecs. She stood up on her tip toes, attempting to bridge the height gap between them, and quickly kissed him again.

"You know, things were really getting heated back there..." Gohan gulped, not quite sure what to make of his first sexual encounter. He obviously enjoyed it, but he had never really thought about sex until the past few days. He was always too preoccupied with school or fighting. But suddenly, he was feeling the weight of his sexual urges becoming too much for him to bear. He wanted to show Videl how much he cared about her...how much he loved her.

She looked up at him, trying her best not to smile too hard. "Yeah, it certainly did. Do...do you think we should...ya know?" She ran her hand down his arm, eyeing him sensually.

Gohan felt his body heat up again.

"I-I...are you sure you want to?" He stumbled over his words.

She nodded her head slowly, not breaking their gaze.

Gohan wasn't sure when they'd be able to take on this next endeavor. It was pretty rare that his family was gone, typically only on day trips to Capsule Corp., and he was usually in school during those times. But, he wondered if he was capable of sneaking out.

"Do you think you can stay up late tonight?" Gohan cupped her face in his hands, pushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Gohan, you naughty boy, are you insinuating that you sneak over to my house?" Videl laughed. "I can stay up as late as you need me. Should we say 1:00?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Y-yeah. Ok. I'll be there." He brought her face to his and kissed her nose.

"We better go inside." Videl whispered, "Chi-Chi will be coming out if we're too late for dinner." She grabbed his hand and led him toward the house.

Neither of them could wait for the night ahead of them.

That is, as long as Goten and Trunks stayed out of their way.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole world was sleeping, except for the young half-Saiyan. He was flying through the pitch black night sky, the only sound was the rough wind in his ears. He was used to the muffling noise of the wind against his face, but he had never really been out this late at night. He looked down below him to the shining street lights of Satan City. He was almost to his destination, causing his nerves to nearly explode. He already almost had a heart attack trying to sneak out of his bedroom window without waking up the sleepover between best friends Goten and Trunks. The two were sleeping soundly, Trunks laying half way off of the bed snoring loudly. Gohan managed to pop open the window without making much noise, but just as he was about to exit, he heard Goten mumble something. Luckily, he was only dreaming, and Gohan made his escape perfectly.

He hovered over Mr. Satan's huge mansion, trying desperately to remember which window was Videl's. He had to get this right or the consequences could be detrimental. He peeked through the first window and saw a huge, purple, canopy bed. He pressed his ear to the window and heard a loud roar. He jumped back quickly, clearly having found Hercule's room. He sped over to the window toward the back of the mansion and noticed it was already open. Bingo!

The window creaked as he pulled it all the way open, carefully placing one foot into the room.

"You're late." Videl's head popped up from her blankets. He was relieved he found the right room, at least, but his stomach twisted and turned in anticipation for what lied ahead of him.

"Yeah, sorry, Trunks ended up spending the night at my place so those two stayed up way past their bedtime." Gohan entered the room completely, landing on his feet. He wasn't sure what his next move should be, so he stood in the middle of the room awkwardly until he could think of something better to do.

Videl noticed Gohan's nervousness and giggled to herself. She was nervous, as well, but she was more hungry than anything. Hungry for the boy standing in her room at 1:30 a.m. Her eyes glazed over as she studied him. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that fit comfortably over his perfectly sculpted body. She took note of his obvious grey sweatpants. They were anything but romantic, but at least they would be easy to get off.

She shook herself out of her daydream, ready for it to become reality. She stood up from her bed, letting the sheets fall to the floor revealing her strategically picked outfit of a skin-tight, white tank and short, black, laced shorts that could easily be mistaken for underwear. She approached her boyfriend, nabbing his hand and leading him over to her bed. He felt like he was in a trance, following her without much thought. They sat at the edge of her bed, gazing into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity.

Videl placed her hand around his face as Gohan leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was sweet at first, until Gohan filled the crevices of her mouth with his tongue. Their kiss grew more passionate: Gohan gently pressed Videl's shoulders down so she was laying on the bed and crawled on top of her. He had never really thought about it before, but he suddenly became worried that this might be more difficult than he had thought. What if he literally broke her back? Or worse, killed her? He had immeasurable strength, especially to a human, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to contain himself. But, if his dad and Vegeta could do it without killing their wives, he could do it, too. He'd just have to gauge his strength for awhile.

...was he seriously thinking about his dad and Vegeta right now?! Focus, Gohan, focus!

He broke their kiss, holding himself above her with his arms. He looked at her, stunned at how absolutely beautiful she was, her azure eyes staring lustfully into his. Feeling braver than usual, he reached for the bottom of her tank top, pulling it off of her. He stared wide-eyed at her perfect stomach and wondered what could be behind the rest of her clothes. He leaned down and kissed her neck tenderly, reaching behind her back to attempt to unhook her bra. After struggling for a few minutes, he got a little overheated and tore the back of the bra in half.

Videl jumped hearing the apparent ripping sound of her silk bra, but she just laughed quietly.

"Oh Kami, I'm sorry, Videl!" Gohan panicked.

She simply sat up and let the remaining pieces of her bra fall around her waist. "We'll work on that skill..." She tossed the garment on the floor next to them. Gohan would have been more embarrassed if he wasn't completely overtaken by the looks of her half naked body. Videl grabbed at his shirt, delicately removing it from his body.

They stared at each other for a moment, completely engulfed in their attraction to each other.

Gohan finally snapped himself out of his trance, and began ravaging her body with kisses. He tried to do whatever felt natural since he was completely oblivious to the secrets of the female body. He knew one thing though, those shorts needed to come off. He trailed her neck with kisses, making his way down her breast, past her stomach, stopping at her shorts. He dipped his fingers into the top of her shorts, pulling them down as he continued kissing each inch of skin being revealed. Videl moaned quietly, unable to ignore the hot feeling building up in her lower body. She grabbed Gohan's face once he removed her bottoms and pulled him back up for another passionate kiss. It was her turn now. She quickly slipped her hand down his sweatpants, gently but firmly grabbing his manhood. He stiffened his entire body after letting out a gasp, never having felt anything quite like this. She smirked widely, proud of the new feelings she could invoke in her Saiyan boyfriend. She pulled her hand out and pushed his sweatpants down to his ankles. He finished removing them, and once again they paused to admire one another. Gohan gulped. He knew what he needed to do, but he was nervous and couldn't control his heart pounding in his head.

"Don't hurt her, don't hurt her." He thought to himself. He finally got up the nerve and slowly pressed himself inside of her. Her eyes fluttered as she grabbed a fistful of the sheets, trying to steady her breathing from the strangely pleasurable pain. He began thrusting, gently at first, unsure of how much she could take. She moaned loudly, and he immediately covered her mouth with his hand, terrified of waking up her father in the next room. His pace quickened, as did their breathing. Videl tried desperately to keep her vocals down, but she was so filled with euphoria it was difficult to stay quiet. Gohan felt his instincts take over, as well, as he would grind into her faster and harder. He felt himself losing control, but luckily for him, Videl peaked, letting out a long, high pitched gasp. He climaxed a few seconds later, completely collapsing on top of her.

Their stomachs raised up and down, attempting to catch their breath. Their bodies were completely intertwined, sweat dripping from every pore.

After a few moments, Gohan put his forehead to hers, "Videl...I love you."

She felt tears well up in her eyes, remembering briefly about how she thought he was dead at one point. She was so thankful that he was here with her.

"I love you so much, Gohan." She buried her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He finally rolled off of her. She laid her head on his chest and he tangled his arms around her.

"I have to leave soon..." He whispered as he placed his head on top of hers.

"I know. Just stay for one more minute." She felt her eyes grow heavy, slowly closing them.

He tried to use all his strength to get up and leave then, but he couldn't tear himself away from her. He eventually gave up trying to move and figured he'd just rest his eyes.

Hours and hours passed by, and their "one more minute" turned into morning light. An annoying beep began chirping from her alarm clock. She groggily slammed her fist on it, not in the mood to get up and get ready for school. She snuggled back up next to Gohan, completely oblivious to the fact that he was NOT supposed to be there.

Suddenly, her eyes flung open.

"GOHAN!" She screamed in a whisper, shaking him frantically. "Gohan, wake up, you have to leave immediately! We're going to get caught!"

He opened his eyes, sitting up before realizing where he was. He looked at her as he felt his stomach drop to his knees.

"SHIT!" He almost yelled, leaping to his feet, snatching his clothes as quickly as he could. "What time is it?"

"It's 6! You have to get home...!" A knock brushed against her door. "Fuck!"

"Videl, sweetie, are you awake? It's time to get up for school!" Hercule cooed through the door, cracking it open slightly.

"DAD DON'T COME IN...I'M CHANGING." She basically screamed.

"Oh, sorry honey! Just wanted to make sure you were up and moving! I'll see you downstairs!" She and Gohan froze as they waited to hear Hercule's foot steps go down the stairs.

Gohan slid the last of his clothes on as he ran for the window. He paused for one moment to kiss her on the lips, and then flew as fast as he could out the window.

"I love you!" He called as he flew off.

Videl was relieved that he escaped. "I love you, too." She whispered. She prayed that Chi-Chi wouldn't notice her son's absence.

In all of his time on the battlefield, rushing to save his friends, Gohan had still never flown as quickly as he did that morning. He cautiously approached his house, hoping to Kami that no one was up yet. 6 a.m. was pretty early for his family, but he could never be sure when Trunks was over.

He carefully slid through his still-open window. The panic set in once he realized that Goten and Trunks were wide awake, sitting on the floor playing with the toys Gohan spent an hour picking up yesterday evening.

The boys stared at him, their faces blank. He stepped back, fell on his bed, and tried to think of an excuse quickly.

"H-hey, guys! What are you doing up so early?" He tried desperately to play it smooth.

Trunks finally looked at Goten and they nodded to one another.

"We have a new proposition for you, actually." Goten started. This could not be good.

"We heard you get up last night," Trunks continued, "So we followed you for a long ways. Once we saw where you were, we definitely did not go any further. I've seen enough of that crap with my folks this week, I didn't want to scar Goten, too!" He snorted unpleasantly.

"Ugh, can you not mention your parents?!" Gohan frowned hard, trying not imagine Bulma and Vegeta in a compromising position.

"You're apparently not any better!" Trunks retorted. "We definitely didn't expect you to be out until 6 in the morning, though!"

Gohan felt like he was going to be sick. How could he have been so careless to do that on a night that freaking Trunks was there?!

"Guys, please. Please don't mention this to anyone. I know you don't understand, but this was one of the most important nights of my life, I can't have it ruined!" He bowed his head, begging for the boys to grant him mercy.

"Luckily for you, we've already come up with a deal!" Goten winked at his friend.

"I'm already your slave for three days, what more could you inflict on me?!" He eyed them suspiciously.

"Two things. Cover for US when we ask, and..." Trunks paused.

"We want to go to high school with you!" Goten threw a thumbs up in the air.

Gohan was shocked. "Um, why would you want to do that?!"

"We're tired of being home-schooled. You apparently have fun there, so we want to see what all the fuss is about!" Goten smirked.

"Ok, ok I'll do whatever you want. Just please don't embarrass me too much?" He pleaded.

"Heh, no promises! Remember, your "most important night of your life" is on the line!" Trunks used air quotes for emphasis as the boy became chuckling hysterically.

"Well, at least I'm safe. It's only a few days. I can handle babysitting these brats for a little! It'll be easy!" Gohan tried to convince himself. But he couldn't deny how scared he was for his impending doom. Nothing could be as bad as his mom finding out about last night, though.

"Boys, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Chi-Chi called from out in the hall.

"Come on, Trunks! Let's gets ready for our first day of high school!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan could barely keep his eyes open. He was completely exhausted from his adventure the night before and felt the weight of his eyelids becoming too much to bear. Not to mention the fact that he got conned into bringing those two annoying boys with him to school for the day. He thought for sure his mom would say no.

"Mom, can I take Goten and Trunks to school with me today? They're both...um...thinking about going to high school someday! You know, for an even further education! They just want to shadow me for the day...what do you think?"

Please say no, please say no.

Chi-Chi's eyes lit up. "I never thought my Goten would be interested in his studies! This is wonderful news! And Trunks, I am so proud of you! I figured you must be smart considering your mother. Oh, I should call Bulma right away!" She danced around to the phone. Gohan cringed, wishing she would have declined. Goten and Trunks shot each other a big thumbs up, laughing to themselves.

"Gohan, make sure you watch them closely, ok?" Chi-Chi said hanging up the phone. "Bulma is worried Trunks might cause some trouble."

"Hey, son, you look exhausted, are you ok?" Goku interrupted, swallowing a large chunk of breakfast. "Were you up all night or somethin?"

Gohan froze, a shiver pinching his spine. He nervously looked at Goten and Trunks who simply turned their eyes elsewhere, pretending they knew nothing. Chi-Chi began examining her son suspiciously.

"Yes, Gohan...you DO look tired...what were you up to last night?"

"Oh, that's our fault, mom!" Goten chimed in. "Trunks was snoring so loud it kept us all up!"

Trunks punched his friend in the arm. Goten shot him a glare and punched right back. Soon enough, the two were punching each other and giggling.

"Kids, enough! None of that nonsense at school! Gohan, make sure to go to bed early tonight, ok?" Chi-Chi smiled, trusting that her boys would never lie to her. Goku, who was normally a bit out of the loop, was not convinced. Something was up...and he had been pretty bored lately. He was determined to find out what was going on. He eyed the three cautiously, his gaze making Gohan shift uncomfortably in his seat.

At that point during their flight to school, the morning conversation seemed like ages ago. Gohan pried his eyes open, trying to tune out Goten and Trunks.

The boys landed a few feet away from the high school and casually walked in.

"Hey, Gohan, what's with the short stacks?" Sharpner caught sight of the three walking into the school and intercepted their entrance. Gohan was not in the mood for his antics this morning either. It was bad enough he had to babysit these two let alone one of his obnoxious classmates.

"Sharpner. My brother and his buddy are shadowing me today *YAWN*. This is Goten and Trunks." Gohan covered his huge yawn with his hand.

"Who you callin short stack?!" Trunks hovered an inch above the ground for a moment until Goten quickly pushed him back down, reminding him that they didn't need to get kicked out yet.

"Man you look bad. Worse than usual! Did you get hit by a truck last night or what?" Sharpner smirked, ignoring Trunks completely. Did he really look that bad?

"I was just...up late." He yawned again

"Yeah, up late with your girlfriend!" Trunks blurted. Gohan gasped, slapping a hand on Trunks's mouth attempting to shut him up. Goten looked at his friend with a puzzled look.

Sharpner beamed, letting out a hearty belly laugh. "Wow, nerd! I never thought you'd go through with something like that! I'm actually kind of proud of you! Wait till everyone finds out!"

"No, no, no, it's not what you think!" Gohan protested, shooting a nasty glare at Trunks.

"Hey, I said I wouldn't tell Chi-Chi. As far as I'm concerned, your peers are fair game." Trunks crossed his arms, grinning from ear to ear, clearly pleased with himself.

Gohan ran after Sharpner, trying to fix things before Videl got to school.

"That wasn't exactly part of the deal..." Goten whispered, starting to feel a little bad for taking advantage of his brother.

"What?! Stuff like this will make Gohan popular! Trust me, we're doing him a favor here. As long as none of the adults find out, it'll be fine. I promise!" Trunks winked. Goten 'ohhh'ed excitedly, realization setting in. They were helping his dear brother! It all made sense now.

Gohan lost Sharpner in the crowd. He desperately wanted to fly up and find that little jerk, but he didn't want to make a scene. Eventually he caught sight of him gossiping with Erasa, presumably about what Trunks had just revealed. He sprinted up to them, his nerves getting the best of him as he nearly ran into several other students on his way.

"Oh, hey Gohan. Heard you had a fun night last night, huh?" Erasa giggled, pushing on Gohan's shoulder.

"Guys, it's not what you think! My little friend was just being funny, don't believe a word he says!" Gohan tried to make excuses, but found that Sharpner and Erasa had already made up their minds. Videl was going to KILL him when she found out.

Gohan was spared any more torment by the ringing of the school bell. Goten and Trunks caught up to him and they all walked into the building together, taking their respective seats in first period. Videl was no where to be found.

Gohan couldn't sit still. He was so tired and worried about Videl that he couldn't concentrate. This was going to be the longest day of his life, he could feel it.

As the teacher began his lecture, Trunks and Goten became a little antsy.

"Um...is this seriously what you do all day? Listen some old dude talk for 7 hours?" Trunks whispered to Gohan.

"Shhhh..." He replied. "Just make it through the first few hours and I promise you'll have fun at gym, ok? Just play on your phone or something."

"Gym? Sounds like something we'd be good at!" Goten chirped out loud.

"Shhh!" The classroom now roared. Goten shrunk in his seat.

During third period, Videl finally walked in, handing a note to the teacher. She looked at her usual seat that was now taken by two little boys. Her eyes blinked dramatically, perplexed by the presence of the kids, but she shook off the feeling and dragged herself to a different seat towards the front. She also looked like a mess. Her short hair was spikey and uncombed, her eyes had visible dark circles surrounding them. She yawned every other minute, and her two high school chums definitely took notice of her disheveled appearance. Sharpner and Erasa giggled to each other, then glanced over at Gohan, making a pointing gesture at Videl and giving him the thumbs up. Gohan blushed hard and put a hand up by his cheek, attempting to shield himself from their teasing.

Next period was gym, thank Kami. They were playing dodgeball, and he couldn't wait to release Trunks and Goten to the wilderness of high school gym class. Maybe they'd knock Sharpner in the face for him.

The coach split them into teams, putting all the half-Saiyans on the same one. Gohan watched as Videl basically limped to the coach, handing him another white slip. What was going on with her today? Because of the boys, he had been unable to talk to her in the hall after last period, but she didn't look good. After she handed the note off, she stumbled out of the gym.

Suddenly it dawned on him: did he hurt her last night?! Is she in physical pain? He dropped his dodgeball and ran out of the gym after her. He could hear the faint sound of the coach yelling at him, but he couldn't care less. His only concern was Videl.

"Videl, are you ok?" Gohan grabbed her hand, accidentally spinning her completely around. Suddenly he noticed she had a few finger-print-sized bruises on her arms. She looked up at him warmly.

"Of course, I'm fine! I just was a little sore this morning...dad thought it might be from all the training we did at your house and he took me to the doctor." She hugged him around his waist.

Gohan gently pushed her off of him, grabbing one of her arms to examine it. "This is not ok. What else is wrong?"

She sighed, pulling her arm away from him. "I won't tell you. You'll never touch me again if I tell you. It's not a big deal."

Gohan pressed his lips into a straight line. "Please...I have to know."

"...I have a few bruised ribs. That's it, ok? It's really not a big deal. I'm a martial artist! I can take a little pain! Remember the tournament? If I can survive that, I can live through minor bruising. This is normal, probably." She dismissed him, starting to walk away. He caught her hand again, twirling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I really tried not to hurt you. Maybe I need to get some advice on how to be more...gentle." Gohan breathed in the wonderful smell of her hair. Videl buried her face in his chest, shutting her eyes tightly.

Suddenly, the doors to the gym flung open. The coach stood there, dragging Goten and Trunks by the collar. The couple dispersed quickly at the loud banging of the door.

"Gohan! Within five minutes, your guests have injured half of our athletes with their...ANTICS! I don't know where these midgets gets their power but they are DONE in my class!" The coach fumed, tossing the boys and slamming the doors behind him.

"Um, why are they here, anyway?" Videl questioned.

"Little jerks followed me out last night...this is my punishment to keep them quiet. Well, not quiet enough, apparently." Gohan glared darkly at the guilty boys.

"By the way..." Trunks rubbed the back of his head while handing Gohan a yellow slip.

"DETENTION?!" Gohan barked. "You guys got me detention?"

"Don't look at us! You're the one who stormed out of the gym. But, it does say we're not allowed to come back to this school...ever." Goten wiped some sweat from his brow.

"High school is mega boring anyways! I'd rather be training with my dad!" Trunks started walking away.

"Hold up! I'm taking you guys home right now!" He nabbed them both. "Videl, we need to talk later. I'll meet you outside after school, alright?" Gohan kissed her on the cheek before she could respond and swiftly flew out the doors of the school.

Gohan dragged the two in the air as they flew to Capsule Corp. He was so frustrated with them that he decided he was leaving them both there. Vegeta could put them back in their place until he was done with school!

...Huh. Vegeta would be there. Did Gohan dare to ask him for sexual advice? He was curious how they managed not to hurt their wives, and this did seem like a decent opportunity. Plus, he didn't feel like he could ask his own father. He didn't trust Goku to keep quiet around Chi-Chi. Gohan was intimidated by Vegeta most of the time, but his attitude had changed so much in just the short time since the defeat of Kid Buu he really wasn't sure if he had anything to be afraid of anymore.

When they arrived, he knocked on the door, hoping Bulma was working today. Much to his delight, Vegeta answered the door, shirtless and sweaty as usual. Gohan held up Goten and Trunks, almost handing them off to Vegeta. He grunted and opened the door for Gohan to walk in.

He released the boys and they sprinted into the backyard. "That didn't last long." Vegeta finally spat.

"Yeah, they may have injured some of the jocks at the school pissing off the coach...I don't know if Orange Star is in their future..heh"

Vegeta looked proud. He always enjoyed hearing of his son kicking butt. He began walking away, assuming their conversation was over when Gohan spoke up.

"Hey, since I'm here...can I ask you something?" Gohan gulped bravely. Vegeta stopped and turned. He raised one eyebrow as if to gesture for Gohan to continue.

"Um, well, I don't know if you can help me but it's about...ummm..."

"Spit it out, I don't have all day!"

"It's about...sex." He finally said, cringing.

Vegeta was baffled. "I will not discuss that with you! Why don't you ask that brain dead father of yours?!"

"That's the thing, Vegeta!" Gohan thought quickly, "I don't think he knows what he's talking about. I feel like you might actually be able to offer me some advice." He knew stroking his ego would definitely help his cause.

Vegeta smirked, "I guess you're right. There's no way Kakarot could actually be of use to you! Ok. You have my attention." He crossed his arms in his usual stance.

"How do you, ya know, not physically harm anyone? I'm only half-Saiyan and I did more damage to her than I'm comfortable with. What do I do to be more, um, gentle?" He blushed hard. Vegeta was the first person Gohan actually told about what happened. Everyone else sort of figured it out in another way.

"Ha! Weak woman!" Vegeta snorted.

"Aren't they all?"

He paused, considering what Gohan had to say. They were dealing with human women, here.

After what seemed likes ages, Vegeta finally came up with an answer that he found satisfying. "Practice."

Gohan was both a little disturbed and curious. "Practice? That's it? That's the best advice you can give me?"

Vegeta became a bit defensive, "You'll learn to control yourself! It's overwhelming at first but it'll get easier. After some...practice." He snarled, clearly annoyed with having to explain himself further.

"Practice what? Oh, hey Gohan!" Bulma appeared down the hallway, waving like a maniac.

Vegeta turned bright red, becoming uncomfortable with the situation at hand. "Enough of this! I'm leaving!" He growled, stomping down the hallway. Although his demeanor was angry and brooding, Gohan noticed that when he passed Bulma, he gently pushed her out of his way. It was almost...loving: a stark contrast to his outer appearance. Gohan smiled to himself, always happy with the changes he had seen in Vegeta.

"So, you brought Trunks home early, huh? I knew he'd be trouble. I'm sorry about that! Thank you for trying with him anyway." Bulma shook her head as she watched Vegeta disappear into the house. "Do you want some coffee or something?"

"No, I better be going! Thanks anyway, Bulma! I'll come pick up Goten later, I gotta get back to school before lunch is over!" Gohan shot off into the distance.

Bulma waisted no time in hunting down Vegeta.

"So, I heard that whole conversation..." She poked a finger at her husband's chest. "That was awfully nice of you to advise him like that. Aren't you just the big softy?"

Vegeta was fuming with embarrassment. "Shut up, woman! It's not like he can get help from Kakarot, that clown." He turned, folding his arms and sticking his nose up at the ceiling.

"Just for that, I think you deserve a little...practice." Bulma winked, strutting off towards the bedroom. Vegeta's eyes went wide as he looked around for the boys. Realizing they weren't around, he huffed and followed his bride into their room.

As Gohan flew back to school, he thought about what Vegeta had said. Is the answer really to just have more sex and get better at it? It was actually a pretty obvious answer, one that turned his stomach upside down. Maybe they should make this a routine thing. His smile was so big it nearly cracked his face in two. When she came over for dinner he would propose that they get a little more "practice" in. He just hoped Videl would be ok with this new idea.


	4. Chapter 4

The hallways of Orange Star High School were dead silent. Class had resumed from their lunchtime break and Gohan was running late from his visit to Capsule Corp. He already had received a detention for leaving gym early, he figured he might as well bend the rules just a little more. If his mother had any idea what he had been up to these past few days, she would have a heart attack. Knowing her, she'd probably find a way to blame everything on his father. He chuckled to himself over the thought and continued sneaking quietly down the hall. He peeked in through the window of his classroom, attempting to get the attention of Erasa who was in his next class. He somehow made eye contact with her as she realized he needed a distraction to make it in before roll had been called. He watched as she walked over to the teacher's desk and began making small talk. Gohan was fast: fast enough to speed in and to his seat in the blink of an eye. The teacher looked once the door slammed, but Gohan was already in his seat as if he had been there all along. Erasa ended her conversation and walked back to her seat next to the half-Saiyan. She had a nervous look on her face as she placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

What was that about?

He cocked his head at her, perplexed at what could have happened in the hour he was gone.

She looked down to her notebook and began scribbling something furiously. She quietly tore the paper and handed it to Gohan. He opened it, nervous for what awaited him next on this crazy day.

"I'm sorry about Videl. I know she's mad, but I'm sure she'll get over it!"

If he had been standing, his legs would have completely given out on him. What does she mean she's mad?! He wrote his own message and passed it back.

"Mad? I didn't know she was mad. Why?"

Erasa covered her mouth, surprised that he had not heard yet. She wrote for a good long minute and Gohan worried he'd never get a note back. How could this go any more wrong?

"Oh. I guess you didn't hear. Big mouth Sharpner musta been jealous over your rendezvous and told almost the whole class about you guys. He made it sound like you were bragging. I tried to tell her the truth but she was so upset she wouldn't listen to me! I'm sorry. I tried."

His knuckles went white, crushing the paper into dust. Erasa stared wide-eyed at what used to be a piece of her notebook paper. She turned her attention forward, trying not to look at the livid boy sitting next to her.

For the next 50 minutes, Gohan stewed in his anger. He finally found something that could take his mind off of sex and it was his anger at his fellow classmate. He knew Videl would be pissed about the situation, but he never would have guessed it'd get blown out of proportion like this! After a few hours of sitting in his anger, the longest school day ever finally ended. Gohan basically sprinted to the front of the school, hoping Videl would still meet him here before dinner tonight. However, before he could find her he caught sight of Sharpner. He swiftly moved in front of the blonde boy's face, his eyes burning with rage. He grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him into the air without hesitation.

"What. Did. You. Tell. Her?" He seethed, pulling Sharpner's face closer.

He cowered, lifting his arms in front of his face to shield from any blows Gohan may decide to land on him. But he didn't attack. He would never willingly fight anyone. But he wanted to scare him so badly that he'd never pull something like this again.

"Tell me NOW."

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I got carried away! Please, Gohan!" By now, a crowd of onlookers had gathered, watching the display.

Gohan was uncomfortable with the attention, so he simply released him, dropping him to his knees.

"Don't do it again." He growled as Sharpner scrambled to his feet and ran to his car.

Gohan tried to calm himself by taking a few deep breaths, until he finally saw Videl...a look of hurt on her face. He relaxed a bit, feeling more sad than anything that this could happen to them. He approached her, his head hanging low.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened with all this gossip, or what?" She pinched the bridge of her nose awaiting his reply. She was clearly as emotionally exhausted as she was physically. His heart ached to see her like this.

"Trunks blew my cover. He didn't mean any harm, he was just being mischievous. I don't think he realized who he was telling it to..."

Surprisingly, Videl looked somewhat relieved. "I was really hoping you'd say that. I didn't believe the things Sharpner was saying...it just didn't sound like you. But, everyone else in this damn school now thinks I'm a slut, so there's that."

Gohan felt a pang in his chest. How did this get so complicated so quickly? He pulled her into his arms, brushing her hair with his hand.

"You are NOT a slut. I love you." He whispered. He felt her shoulders twitch as she began to shed a few tears. She was so tired and so sick of being at school that day. And it was only Monday. It would be all week before the kids stopped talking about it. She was used to being a celebrity at this point in her life, but she could never adjust to her privacy being invaded quite so much. Especially now that she was maturing. Nobody expected her to be acting like an adult yet.

"I feel like one." She sobbed into his shirt.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He noticed a few more rubbernecks trying to watch their private moment, and he quickly held her close to him and jumped to the top of the building. He didn't care about that causing a scene at this point, he just wanted a minute of alone time.

"Videl, I hate seeing you like this. I understand if you don't want to do it again. But I have to tell you...you mean so much to me. I fully plan on marrying you some day." He was shocked at how easily the words slipped from his mouth. His mom had made jokes about it in the past, but he was serious about it now.

She choked on her tears, her head jerking up to look at him. "What?"

"I don't mean to put pressure on you. I just want you to know...I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He gripped her shoulders, not breaking her gaze.

"Oh, Gohan!" His words touched her so much and although she returned the sentiment, she could only cry even more. He pulled her against him again, trying his best to be of some comfort to her.

After a few minutes she began to calm down. "I guess I better go home," she wiped away some tears with the bottom of her shirt. "I'm still majorly sore from last night. I need some rest. Do you mind if I cancel on our dinner plans tonight?"

"Of course." But before he could break away from her for the evening, he remembered his conversation with Vegeta earlier. Maybe now wasn't the time to bring it up. But perhaps he could find a way to bring it up without being pushy?

"Hey...I'm really sorry I hurt you." He took her hands in his, bringing them to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

She giggled, "Gohan, you have no idea how much I enjoyed it. Really."

"So...I have to tell you something real quick in that case."

She hesitated, not sure if she could take any more surprises today.

"I want to do it again. But not just again. Like, every day. All the time. As often as possible. I'm a little overwhelmed by this..." He laughed awkwardly, ashamed at how foolish he sounded.

She shot him that sexy glance again, the color finally returning to her face. "Maybe if we're a little bit more careful, we can continue again tonight..."

He nodded his head and kissed her softly before discretely flying her over to her home. It's the least he could do for her. He dropped her off, then prepared for his pit stop at Capsule Corp.

As he arrived in the front yard, he heard Goten and Trunks laughing. Instead of facing Vegeta again after their encounter today, he thought maybe he'd just grab Goten and get out of there. He walked to the backyard where their voices echoed from. The boys were fighting, of course, and giggling during it all. The were truly their father's sons.

"Hey, Goten, let's get out of here. I'm pooped." Gohan called to his brother.

Goten obliged while Trunks began to pout. "Come on, can't he stay a little longer?"

"Yeah, I can fly back on my own!" Goten jumped at the idea of more time with his friend.

"Absolutely not. Mom would kill me. Speaking of, she'd be pretty mad if she heard what happen to you two today." He smirked.

"That's why you won't tell her, right, Gohan? You promised to cover for us, too!" Goten pulled at his brother's pants, begging him to comply.

"I won't tell. But someday when she wants you to attend Orange Star High, you're gonna have to explain to her why you're never allowed to go back."

"Hah, deal!" Goten cooed, releasing a long yawn.

Gohan picked his brother up and plopped him on his shoulders, realizing that they were both tired. In reaction to them, Trunks let out a big yawn of his own. They had all been going at it pretty intensely the past couple of weeks. It was finally time to rest. They said their goodbyes and flew off to their home.

As they arrived, their house was strangely quiet. Chi-Chi was sitting at the dining room table staring at her hands when she noticed the boys walked in. Suddenly, Goten and Gohan felt like they were in big trouble.

"So. This is how you two are acting now, huh? Save the world a few times and think you can run it? I get it, you're kids. You're going to make mistakes! It's natural! Kami knows I didn't, but that's beside the point!" Her voice began to sound frantic.

Neither were quite sure what she was talking about, but they were certain she got a call from the school. They hung their heads, guilt filling up their bodies.

"Are you gonna go ahead and tell me what happened or should I punish you from heresay? Cause I don't think you're gonna like what I have in store for you delinquents." She crossed her arms, her brow furrowing further and further.

"Well, Trunks and Goten got a little rough at gym and I got a detention..." Gohan flinched in fear of what his mother would say to that.

"HA! The way I heard it, YOU walked out on your gym class, started a fight at school, and have a few unthinkable rumors being spread about you. And YOU got aggressive with human boys, tormented your brother all day, and got yourself expelled from a school you weren't even attending. Does that about cover it, boys?" Fire lit her eyes brightly. She was officially pissed.

Gohan didn't know what to say. How did she find out all of that so quickly? Rumors being spread about him?! How did he go from being the nerd in the class to having a reputation?

"Mom, I promise it's not as bad as you think. I-I'm so sorry, mom." He had no other words.

"Me, too, mom. I just got a little out of control..." Goten trailed off.

"Sounds to me like you both did. Well, I hope you got plenty of time with Videl and Trunks, because you won't be seeing them outside of school for a long time!" She finally yelled, her anger at its peak. "No more sparring sessions, no more training, no more whatever unmentionable things YOU two were doing!" She pointed disgustedly at Gohan. "You will go to school, come home, do your homework, and go to bed. GOT IT?!"

"Yes, mom." They answered in unison.

"Good! Great! Wonderful! Marvelous! Now, GO GET READY FOR DINNER!" She turned on her heels and went into the kitchen to cook.

They were stunned. How could their fun get ruined so quickly? Gohan had a terrible feeling that if Chi-Chi could hear about rumors from 600 miles away, Hercule definitely has heard something. One of the downsides of dating the daughter of a celebrity...there really were no secrets.

Suddenly, Goku peeked his head into the dining room, "Is she gone?"

The boys nodded their heads, still too shaken up to talk.

"Great! My turn!" He smiled his big goofy smile and pulled his sons under his arms. "Listen boys, you can't make your mother angry. You know better than this! Now, I'm just as upset as you are that you have to stop your training for awhile. But if you play your cards right, maybe we can get your sentence lifted early? I don't want my sons to give up! So don't make any mistakes all week and maybe Chi-Chi will lighten up with some help from your old man! Ok? Ok! Good talk!" He slapped them both on the back and exited the room.

The brothers quickly shut themselves in their shared bedroom and collapsed on their respective beds.

"Man, how did this happen?" Goten kicked his little feet in the air.

"I'm sorry, Goten. It's all my fault. If I wasn't sneaking out and causing trouble, you would have never gotten involved. I should be the responsible one here." Gohan sighed, wondering how he will ever get his "practice" now.

"Wanna hear something funny?" Goten snickered. His brother nodded his head. "After you dropped us off, we heard Trunks's parents being kissy-kissy and whatever. So we snuck into their bedroom and took a bunch of their clothes. We left them with only fancy dresses and a tux and stuff. An hour later, they both showed up outside looking like they were going to a ball!" Goten laughed so hard he fell over. "Vegeta almost killed us!"

"You did that while they were IN there? Goten. That's gross. You guys are gross." A smile slowly crept along his face, and he started laughing, as well.

Times like these he was thankful to have his little brother. He always managed to make him laugh when he was feeling down.

"So, do you still plan on sneaking over there again?" Goten asked innocently, genuinely curious as to what was on his brother's agenda for the night.

"I don't know. I'm thinking about it. I mean, as long as I don't fall asleep there, I'm sure I'll be ok, right? I'm already in big trouble. Can it get any worse?"

Goten suddenly leaped from his bed onto his brother's, bouncing up and down. "Gohan! I got it! Let's both sneak out! You take me to go hang out with Trunks and you can go be all weird with Videl!"

"Nuh uh, I am not getting you into more trouble."

"You have to. It's part of our deal. You have to do what I say for two more days!" Goten winked slyly.

Gohan sighed, knowing very well that he did make a promise.

"Alright, I'll take you. But you guys can't fall asleep. Make sure to call him and let him know the plan, I'll leave you there around 1. And no shenanigans! When it's time to go, we're leaving! Got it?" Gohan ran a hand through his hair. This was getting more complicated than he could have imagined.

Goten almost jumped out of his skin. He had just seen his best friend all day, but the thought of not being able to fight or play pranks on anyone made him feel lonely. Trunks was the only other little kid around, and he truly emulated the slightly older Saiyan. He thought he was cool, smooth, strong...he figured the more he hung out with his buddy the more he would become like him. Gohan knew his attachment to Trunks and wasn't about to stand in his way.

That night they'd have to be as stealthy as they've ever been.

Little did they know, they were being watched.


	5. Chapter 5

The light of the moon was brighter than usual, the full, roundness of the planet radiating through the darkness of the woods. Gohan and Goten sped quickly through the terrain, both anxious to complete their second time blatantly disobeying their mother this week. Gohan knew they weren't being the good boys they've always been, but there was no way that his mother would accept what he was going through. She should understand, she got married young to her first boyfriend! Gohan was on the same path and didn't see the problem with it.

Finally, Capsule Corp. came into view. The brothers dipped down to the back of the large house, there Trunks was clad in his workout clothes ready for his friends' arrival.

"Goten, hey!" The purple-haired Saiyan blurted.

"SHHHH!" Gohan hushed him. "Remember, it's late. Do not wake anyone up, do not fall asleep, and do NOT leave the grounds. Got it, boys? I'll be back in an hour and a half and then we're leaving. No back talking, no questions asked."

"There sure are a lot of rules coming from someone who is supposed to be listening to US for two more days..." Trunks smirked.

"Guys, just please behave? I'm on the line here, too. I really need this to go smoothly." Gohan sighed deeply.

"I promise, we're just gonna spar a little out here. We'll be good, right Trunks?" Goten nudged his friend, winking playfully.

Gohan didn't trust them, but he knew he had to get going. He gave the two one last look before jetting off in the direction of Satan City.

He hovered above his girlfriend's mansion, trying to catch his breath before he floated into her window. As he stepped into her room, he heard a soft snore coming from her bed. He investigated, finding a scantily-clad Videl curled up around a large body pillow. A laugh escaped his lips as he tried to quickly quiet himself.

He sat next to her on the bed and ran a hand across her forehead, wanting to gently awaken her.

"Videl?" he whispered in her ear. She stirred, slowly sitting up and stretching her arms.

"Oh, Gohan, I'm so sorry! I must have fallen asleep." She rubbed her eyes sleepily. He watched as the strap on her cami slipped down her shoulder. He groaned to himself, trying to take this a bit slowly, but finding it increasingly difficult to keep his hands off of her. He placed a hand on the small of her back and leaned in to kiss her bare shoulder making his way up to her neck.

"You're not wasting any time, are you?" She giggled, her neck tingling from his kisses.

Gohan could not bring himself to respond. Instead, he continued to push the strap on her other shoulder down, tugging the entire top down to her waist. He trailed his lips along her collar bone as one of his hands roamed her body. Videl shut her eyes, giving herself completely to the pleasure overcoming her. He still wasn't completely sure what he was doing, but he took as many cues from her as he could. He felt the blood pumping through his veins, his breath becoming uneasy. Videl gasped at the sensations flooding through her: her fingers tangled up in his hair, gripping a chunk of it as she tried to regain control of herself. Her reaction only stimulated him more, his confidence growing with every moan escaping from her mouth. As she became louder, Gohan moved his lips to hers, inserting himself into her mouth. He tasted sweet tonight, his tongue heating up her mouth. His hand glided down her stomach, pulling the remainder of her tank top down around her hips and onto the floor, her small shorts coming off with her top.

Gohan stopped to look her over...placing his forehead to hers he whispered, "I love you, Videl."

She began gripping the bottom of his white t-shirt, "I love you, too. But I'm not loving these clothes still being on you." She winked, his eyes growing wide as she removed his shirt from over his head. He popped up from the bed and immediately stepped out of his pants. He stood in front of her, all of his superhuman glory revealed to her once again. She rose from the bed and squared up next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled her body closer to his. Their bare skin met and they both flinched a little from the warmth, their spines tingling. The lust present in his eyes was new and it physically made her weak in the knees.

Finally, without missing a beat, Gohan aggressively pressed his lips to hers, their mouths entangled together. He lifted her backside into his palms and slammed her into the wall next to her bed. She straddled him as he held onto her as if she weighed nothing at all. He couldn't wait any longer and, with a strategic thrust, he entered her, not realizing that there was a small indent on the wall where he was pinning her body down. She moaned with satisfaction, the air escaping her lungs as he took over her body, her back hitting the wall with every motion he made inside of her. Suddenly, debris from the cracking wall fell onto her head, alerting her that this was not the safest position.

"Gohan, we're breaking the wall..." She managed to choke out the words between each gasping breath.

Gohan did not react much. Without words, still completely immersed in her, he moved them over to the bed. She felt her skull hit the headboard, but she couldn't actually feel any pain beyond the pure pleasure stemming from her boyfriend's penetration. He was more aggressive this time, almost letting his monkey-animal instincts take him over.

After several, long minutes, they both reached their climax. Gohan could feel her insides pulsate around him as he tried to catch his breath. Eventually, he rolled off of her, pulling her with him so that she laid on his chest.

She felt her muscles ache horribly as she curled up next to him. He really was strong, and it was obvious he let loose this time around. She was in pain, her head finally throbbing from when she hit the bed. Looking down, she noticed that her body, drenched in sweat, began forming little finger-print bruises all over her hips and chest. She didn't say a word, not wanting to alert Gohan to her obvious humanity. Suddenly, she remembered the wall.

"Shit! Gohan! We messed up the wall!" She leaped into the air, sprinting to the damaged wall to inspect it.

"Wait, we did?!" It hadn't really registered with Gohan what Videl had mentioned earlier: he was far too deep into the moment.

"How am I supposed to explain this to my dad?!" She panicked as she picked up crumbled flakes off of the floor. She glanced over at Gohan on her bed when she saw the giant gash in her headboard.

"Oh my Kami, my bed, too!" She ran to the bed, brushing a finger across the obvious crack.

"Videl, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize...wait. Are YOU ok?" He frantically began inspecting her body, finding bruise after bruise scattered across her porcelain skin: her neck, her arms, her back. He had really beaten her up this time.

"Please don't worry about me right now and worry about the blasted wreckage of my room!" She begged, really almost relieved that she had something else to make him focus on.

"Ok, you're right. Um um um...how about this!" He nabbed the large body pillow and set it straight up so it covered the crack in the headboard. Then he pulled the canopy bed down the room a few feet, covering the entirety of the busted wall. He turned to Videl and opened his arms, pleased with his quick fixes.

Videl shook her head, stifling a laugh, "Well, it's not a permanent fix, but it'll do. You better get out of here! It's almost 3!" She threw his clothes at him.

He dressed as quickly as he could as Videl watched, not enjoying him putting on his clothes as much as she liked watching him take them off.

"Alright, honey. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Get some rest!" Gohan kissed her tenderly.

"Wait, do you want me to come over after school to train?" She questioned.

Gohan sighed, he had been dreading telling her. "My mom may have found out about my interesting day at school...I'm grounded indefinitely. But don't worry! She doesn't really know about us. Only rumors..."

Videl buried her head in her hands. "How embarrassing! Your mother imaging us like that! Oh my Kami!" Gohan pinched her chin between his thumb and index finger, pulling her back into a kiss.

"Don't worry about it, it's all under control. I love you, Videl." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too, Gohan. See ya.." She waved as he launched out of her room.

Gohan was still boiling hot and the wind against his face felt refreshing. He was sweating through his clothes and was so thankful to have a little air circulation. He landed in the backyard of Capsule Corp. looking for Goten and Trunks. The two boys were, unfortunately, no where to be found.

"I'm gonna kill him if he doesn't show up..." Gohan clenched his fists in frustration. Why did he have to bring his little brother along? This evening could be completely blown!

"Hey, brother!" Goten slid the back door to the yard open, stepping out in front of his sibling. "You took longer than you said! We went inside for a snack.." Goten yawned, a big doughnut in his hand. Trunks was next to him nibbling greedily on the pastry.

"You guys went INSIDE?! Did anyone see you?" Gohan freaked.

"Please! My mom and dad wouldn't notice us if we were directly in front of them!" Trunks snorted confidently. "I'm not allowed to bother them at night unless it's an emergency. I'm on my own..."

"Do those two do anything else ever?!" Gohan thought out loud, horrified at how much he had been learning about their sex life. At the same time, he was grateful he didn't have to live with it like Trunks did.

"Train." Trunks said in a matter-of-fact way, taking another bite out of his food.

Gohan gagged before quickly composing himself. "Anyway! We gotta go, say goodbye."

"Can we do this again tomorrow night?" Trunks's eyes glistened with hope.

"Hrm, maybe. We'll call you." Gohan and Goten floated in the air before taking off in the direction of their house. Gohan felt a bit sorry for Trunks. Despite belonging to the richest family on the planet, he seemed lonely in that big house, often depending on both Goten and Gohan as playmates. It didn't seem like Bulma and Vegeta spent as much time with him as they used to...they seemed a little too into themselves/each other. Perhaps it was only a post-Buu phase and he would soon be back to being the little Prince he was raised to be. Everyone was still reacting to the terrifying events of Majin Buu, but things were bound to turn back to normal. However, what WAS normal at this point? Gohan and Videl were officially sleeping together, Goten was breaking all kinds of rules, Chi-Chi was about to lose her mind over her disobedient boys...at least he could always rely on his father to never change. He could die a million times and still come back the same old Goku. It was nice to not have any surprises from his often-dense father.

"Did you have fuuuuun?" Goten cooed, winking at his elder brother.

"Shut up." Gohan pushed Goten into the wind playfully.

The two landed by their house and climbed into their first-story window.

"We did it!" Gohan whispered, flicking on the lights in his room.

"Hey, sons!"

Gohan and Goten nearly screamed, seeing their father sitting cross legged on Gohan's bed, a hand waving in the air.

"D-dad?!" The boys cried.

"What are you doing here?!" Gohan felt his stomach drop as panic sank into his body. They had been caught.

"So...where have ya been?" Goku wagged his finger at his sons. The two were speechless.

"We went out to train!" Gohan spat, thinking as quickly as he could. "Mom won't let us train during the day, so we had to do it at night. We shouldn't have snuck out, we're sorry dad.."

Goku's smile grew bigger and bigger. "Well, it may be true that Goten was training, but it certainly wasn't with you, was it?" He elbowed Gohan.

Gohan's face grew hot, the blush rushing to his cheeks. Had they been followed?!

"Yes, yes, it's true. I've been watching you two..." He admitted, laughing confidently. "I got suspicious at breakfast. You know you can't hide anything from your dad!"

Actually, they figured they COULD hide almost anything from him. He wasn't exactly observant and honestly, he didn't act like he cared all that much about their personal lives unless it had to do with training. This was quite the shock! Perhaps their last fight had changed their father, as well...

"Ok, enough with the silence! Time to be honest...Gohan?" Goku had a sly look in his eyes.

Gohan gulped, knowing that his dad knew everything already. He just needed to be honest. "I went to Videl's. He went to Capsule Corp."

"That's what I thought..." Goku furrowed his brow. What could he be thinking? "If you teach that young girl all your moves, she's gonna wind up being strong! A strong woman is great, but one-on-one training can be sticky, especially inside of a house."

...did Goku think that they were TRAINING?! Gohan had to stop himself from cracking up laughing. His dad may have taken more of an interest, but he was still as oblivious as ever. Thank Kami.

"Oh, yeah. I don't want to overwhelm her with the boys so we train in private. You should see her! She's very tough." His lies slid through his teeth effortlessly. He did feel the guilt of lying to his family build up in his chest, but he swallowed the feeling, hoping to let it fester quietly deep down inside of him.

"Well, I'm proud of you two for being so dedicated! But you can't get caught or your mom will kill me AND you. If you promise you'll only go train a few times a week I promise to cover your butts." Goku shrugged his shoulders in a way that said "that's just the kinda guy I am", obviously very pleased with himself. The boys eyed each other before nodding directly at their father.

"Alright! Get some sleep, you guys. And lay off of it tomorrow night, kay?" Goku waved a lazy hand and exited the room.

"I didn't know you and Videl were TRAINING!" Goten beamed. "Trunks was way off."

He felt the guilt jump to his throat again, suffocating his words for a moment. "Y-yeah. I didn't think you'd understand. Let's go to bed, we're lucky we made it out of his alive." He desperately tried to change the subject, not wanting to face his lies any longer.

"Ok, goodnight. And Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

The morning sun seeped through the dark curtains draped in front of the window. The beam crawled from the floor to the bed and nestled right on Gohan's sleeping face. It brought warmth, but also an instinctive need to jerk his head in a direction where the bothersome sun wouldn't ruin his sound sleep. After rolling around for a few seconds, he finally pried his eyes open, his lids heavy and swollen like a steel blanket. He had to start going to bed earlier. He dragged his near-limp body out of his bed and prepared to get ready for another grueling day of school. He saw his little brother was still sleeping, mouth agape, drool everywhere. He shoved him a little, consciousness coming over him like an earthquake.

"C'mon, Goten. We can't have mom see us this tired." His jaw expanded into a deep yawn.

"Nooooooo..." Goten spoke softly, tossing a blanket over his head.

"Do you want mom to get suspicious? Then fine, stay in bed, I don't care." Gohan was way too tired to fight. Instead he left his room and prepared for the day ahead of him.

"Good morning, my little delinquent." Chi-Chi cooed as Gohan took his seat at the table. "Any surprises in store for me today?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Gohan looked at Goku, eyes wide. His father tossed him a thumbs up and continued gorging himself.

"No, mom. No surprises here." He groaned, really not wanting to deal with her right now.

As soon as an exit present itself, he escaped his home and darted towards Orange Star High. Although he dreaded seeing the other students again, Gohan actually loved school. He knew if he could just focus on his studies all day, he could forget all about his stressors. Plus, he was still riding a satisfying high from his escapades the night before. At least he would be able to spend some time with Videl.

He marched into his classroom to see all the students casually chatting, awaiting the ring of the bell. Videl and Erasa were huddled together...what could they be discussing? As he approached closer he noticed Erasa had one of Videl's arms in her hand, searching her obviously bruised body. Crap. Videl saw Gohan out of the corner of her eye and pulled her arm away quickly, nervously waving her hand at him. Erasa looked petrified.

"Hey girls," Gohan approached the back of the classroom, standing over his desk. "What's going on?"

Erasa, for the first time since he had known her, said nothing. She was typically gossipy, loud, obnoxious: for some reason she had gone mute today and he could only assume it was from the sight of the visible bruises speckled across Videl's skin. Getting a better look at her arm, he felt more guilt pile up in his chest. He had done more damage this time than the first! Maybe this meant even more practice was in order...

Videl felt his gaze on her arms as she tugged her three-quarter sleeve down farther, attempting to cover the majority of the purple blotches. She didn't mind the aches and pain, really. She had been raised a fighter and could definitely take some discomfort. Her biggest concern at this point was hiding the obvious aftermath of their sex as best as she could, considering most people would have Erasa's reaction: fear and concern. That was the last thing Videl needed at this point.

Her thought process was quickly interrupted by the loud clash of the school bell.

As they all took their seats, Videl placed a reassuring hand on Gohan's lower back, flashing him a large grin. His mouth quivered, wanting to curve up into a smile but finding it difficult with how beat up she looked. He refocused his stare on the blackboard, ready to get his mind off of his personal life and back to what he enjoyed...studying!

The day went on pretty typically. Nobody spoke any further about Videl's appearance, and Gohan manage to completely lose himself in school work. Things were finally getting back to normal. Or so it seemed.

At the end of the day, Gohan waited in front of the school for Videl so he could walk her home, per usual. Suddenly, he saw her exit the building, but it was mere seconds before she was ambushed by a large crowd of paparazzi. Gohan ran to her side, hoping he could break up the commotion before it got out of hand. The reporters were yelling question after question.

"Videl Satan, is it true that you're in an abusive relationship?!"

"Ms. Satan, who's the mystery guy everyone's been talking about?"

"How do you explain the sudden bruises? We have confirmation from a reliable source that your condition had you sent to the hospital!"

"What would your father say?!"

Gohan tried to press through the crowd to get to her. The two made eye contact through the swell of people and Videl shook her head "no" vigorously.

"Just go." She mouthed, her hand waving him away.

Gohan considered leaving, but before he could, a stray female reporter grabbed his arm.

"Hey! You were the guy at the tournament! How long have you two been dating? Is it true she's unfaithful and that's why you hit her?" She stretched her lips over glittering teeth, her front tooth smudged with a bit of lipstick.

"That is absolutely fabricated! Don't you people have anything better to do than harass her?" He felt his anger begin to well up in his body.

"What do you have to hide? Just answer the question, we have the camera rolling, son." She woman pouted, pointing a thumb behind her to a camera. Gohan remembered how Piccolo managed to destroy almost all of the cameras present at the last tournament. He considered it, but he didn't want to make any more of a scene.

"Gohan!" Videl called, motioning for him to leave once more. He was genuinely pissed off at this point, and abandoned all thoughts of pretending to be normal. As gently as his rage would allow him, he crawled through the reporters and snaked an arm around Videl's waist. Flashing a wink and a peace sign to the paparazzi, Gohan took off into the sky.

Once they were out of sight, she squirmed out of his grip and floated in front of him.

"Ok, while I appreciate the notion, that was not the wisest decision." She groaned, putting a hand to her forehead.

"They're being ridiculous! Did you hear half of the stuff they were yelling? I'm lucky I got out of there without losing my temper." He sighed.

"What's with you? You've been really on edge lately...I'm worried."

Gohan marinated on that thought for a second. He had been pretty rash the past few days. Were his new hormones taking over his emotions? He tried to shake off his unreasonable anger.

"Are you ok, though? I know you're more used to that stuff than I am..." He dragged his hand down her arm, barely touching her skin, sending a shock wave up her spine as they made contact. Kami, he was difficult to resist!

"I'll be fine. The only thing is I know this is gonna wind up on that Entertainment "News" crap. I'm honestly dreading hearing what my dad has to say. The rumors are getting worse and now there's blatant evidence in my room. Listen, we have got to be more careful from now on. I know it's probably hard, but we have to try. Everything is starting to just blow up in our faces..." She closed her eyes, letting the gentle wind blow on her hot face, calming the knots in her stomach slightly.

"Well," he cringed "It's not just the rumors that are the problem. My dad caught us sneaking out last night. Luckily he thinks we're just training, but if this gets to him I'm not sure what he'll believe. I just wish we had a way to be together without people questioning the, um, aftermath of it all." Gohan put a hand behind his head, trying to come up with a plan.

An idea sprung upon Videl with an urgency so sudden, she had to stop herself from flying off right then and there.

"Gohan, go ahead and go home. I have an idea. I'll call you." She quickly kissed him, tearing her lips from his before he even had a chance to enjoy it. In an instant, Videl was flying away, waving happily as she sped. He was confused, but he trusted that she had a pretty solid plan. Plus, if he was too late coming home from school, Chi-Chi would kill him! He made his way home as fast as he could, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Videl's epiphany could have been about.

Videl was certainly on a mission herself. She flew carefully higher in the air as not to be spotted as she fled through town. She finally landed in front of Capsule Corp. She hesitated, hoping Bulma was even home at this point. Did Trunks go to school? What did Vegeta do all day? Psh, train, of course, what was she thinking?

She knocked briskly before pressing an index finger to the doorbell.

She heard a muffled yell, "Trunks, honey, get the door!"

"I'm playing a video game and I can't save yet!"

"Ugh, fine!"

The door swung open. Bulma stood wearing glasses and a robe, her turquoise locks elegantly disheveled. She looked like she had just woken up although it was 3:30 in the afternoon.

"Oh, Videl! What brings you here?" She smiled, then whispered under her breath, "We sure have been getting a lot of visitors lately...Come on in."

Bulma led Videl into the large kitchen table where they sat across from one another. Trunks was sprawled on the couch in the other room, his face buried in a hand-held gaming system.

"Bulma I have a huge favor to ask of you. I'm going through a bit of a crisis with the media..." She started.

Bulma quickly interrupted, "Yeah, I saw some trashy magazine at the store talking about your recently acquired "battle scars". You should be glad Chi-Chi doesn't see that stuff! She'd have a fit!"

Videl blushed feverishly as her eyes sunk to the ground. "Yeah, well, I need a new way to explain my, um, condition. I have a idea, but it's a stretch."

"I'm listening."

"Well, you helped Gohan create his Saiyaman outfit right? I was thinking I could have one too! I could fight crime as The Great Saiyaman Two! Or Saiyawoman? Saiyagirl? The names not important right now. If I begin to join in on Gohan fighting, then that gives an excuse to why I'm a little beat up sometimes and explains why Gohan and I spend so much time together!" She paused trying to collect her thoughts, "Not that I don't want people to know that we're dating, I just don't want him to deal with the paparazzi all the time...I want to protect him."

Bulma chuckled, "Yeah, I get that. One time Vegeta and I were caught out in public. The media was so hyped about meeting the father of the Briefs child. Honestly, before he could even react, I smacked the reporter so hard his camera went flying! We bolted pretty quickly from there...I understand what it's like to want to shelter them from that kinda nonsense. So, in other words, yes I'd love to make you an outfit! I think this is a great idea! Have you talked to Gohan about it yet?"

"Not yet, I figured I'd surprise him! ...if his mom ever let's me see him again, that is. He's apparently grounded pretty hard." Videl shook her head.

"I'd say you've already managed to get around that little barrier, eh?" Bulma squinted her eyes before letting out a short giggle.

"Oh my Kami, Bulma!" Videl jerked her head towards Trunks who was still engulfed in his video game. She glared at him for awhile, hoping to get his attention with her energy. He simply ignored her and she turned back to Bulma. "Just let me know when it's done, alright? I better get going. Thanks so much!"

"Sure thing, cutie! I'll give you a call!" Bulma winked and led her out of the labyrinth of a house.

Across the land, Gohan approached his home, noticing an all-too-familiar figure sitting cross legged on top of his house. He felt his excitement nearly explode from his face.

"Piccolo!" Gohan dropped to the roof, falling to his knees to hug his green pal. "How's it going?! Are you joining us for dinner?"

"Your father came and got me. Said Chi-Chi wouldn't be able to say no to you training with me. So here I am." Piccolo flopped a limp hand on Gohan's back as he squeezed the Namekian tighter. It had only been a little over a week since he had seen him, but Piccolo was always like a second father to him, and being away from him for too long was difficult. Eventually, if he ever moved out of his parents house, he swore to himself that he would have Piccolo come over for dinner every night!

"That's great! I'm glad you came. I've really been dying to talk to you..." Gohan made himself comfortable next to the tall alien. He had been so excited to tell him about his newfound romance with Videl. Piccolo was his ultimate confidant, after all.

"We have time. What is it?" Piccolo's deep voice was somehow soothing to Gohan.

"Where do I even start...I love Videl! I absolutely, undeniably love her. Piccolo, I want to marry her!" Gohan felt his words pour out like a waterfall. "I-I'm a bit overwhelmed with all these feelings all of the sudden. And on accident I've hurt her while being, um, intimate. I just kinda lose control. And now I've gotten myself into some trouble with mom lately, so I can only see Videl at school. Can I tell you a secret though?"

"No." Piccolo said half-sternly, half-kidding.

"I've been sneaking out to meet her every night. I think we're taking the night off, but Goten has started going with me and staying at Capsule Corp. Kami, if mom knew all that she'd absolutely kill me! Feels nice to get that off my chest, though." Gohan stretched his arms behind his head and rested his back on the roof. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him. He was so happy he had Piccolo, even if he didn't understand the topic at hand that much.

"If you want to marry her, why don't you? You seem plenty mature enough. More than your own father was even though you're about his age." Piccolo's voice was so low, it was almost a whisper.

Gohan thought for a second. What was he waiting on? He was getting closer to graduating high school and continuing his studies to hopefully become a scholar. So, why wait? Maybe the time was coming to think about actually settling down with her...building a family of their own.

"Piccolo...I think you're right." But before he could finish his thought, Chi-Chi's voice cut through their conversation.

"Come on down for dinner! Hurry up!"

They went inside, but all Gohan could think of was how on earth he'd ever go about making this huge step.

Gohan and Videl Son.

There was no way he'd be able to stay in bed tonight.


End file.
